My Heart Will Go On
by LuckyPotter123
Summary: 84 years after the war, and Ginny reflects on the day of the war, before she passes on to the next great adventure.Who does she see there? This is a song fic to “Me Heart Will Go On.” P.S. It ends well like in the film.


**General Disclaimer: -**** Unfortunately for me, I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege lies with the best author in the world; J.K. Rowling. (Tears)**

**Authors Notes: -**** This song fic is based on the end of **_**Titanic**_**, where Harry is Jack, and Ginny is Rose. It will seem much like the movie, so you may think its plagiarism, but I liked the idea and I hope you will. P.S. I'm Norwegian, so please excuse spelling mistakes. P.P.S. My objective is to make you close to tears.**

**Summary: - **** 84 years after the war, and Ginny reflects on the day of the war, before she passes on to the next great adventure. This is a song fic to "Me Heart Will Go On."**_** P.S. It ends well like in the film.**_

**Category: -**** Romance/Reunion**

**My Heart Will Go On**

Ginny sat down in her bed, and started to think about the past years. Ever since Harry and all the others died in the war, or the famous "Battle of Hogwarts" as they now called it, she would think about it every day. She was 100 years old today. That's 30,660 days. She still remembers the day like it was yesterday. She'd dream about it every night.

_**Every night in my dreams,**_

_**I see you**_

_**I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_Ginny looked around. After Harry's and Voldemort's curses connected, everyone was blown backwards. Everyone where lying on the ground. She waited for them to rise. She waited for what seemed like eternity. No one did. They just lay there. There! She spotted him._

"_Harry!" she ran up to his side. He was barely breathing. He had shielded her from the explosion. _

"_Harry!" she shook him. He opened his emerald eyes._

"_Ginny." Came a weak voice. She flung herself on him. She backed away again._

"_Harry?" she said in a scared voice when he didn't rise or respond. She looked him over. He was battered and bruised all over the place. He was too weak to rise._

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me one thing." He said with a sad look on his face._

"_Anything!" _

"_Promise me that you will move on."_

"_Move on?" She was confused._

"_Promise me that you will find love."_

"_Love?" She was really confused now._

"_I can't do long-distance relationships, and neither should you need to suffer it." He replied. He had tears in his beautiful emerald green eyes._

_**Far across the distance, **_

_**And spaces between us,**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

"_Ginny. I am not going to survive this."_

"_No!!" she cried, realisation sinking into her. "No you won't leave me!!" she felt like her heart was going to break._

"_Promise me that you find love." He was now openly crying. "Promise me that your heart leaves me and you give it to someone else, to love. You deserve it. You deserve to find love again. If you give up, you'll never find it again."_

"_I love __**you**__!!" she cried. Sobbing uncontrollably, she bent down and lay beside him._

"_My heart will go on. But it will follow you. To wherever you'll go." She said stubbornly._

_**Near, far, wherever you are,**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on,**_

_**Once more, you open the door,**_

_**And you're here in my heart,**_

_**And my heart will go on.**_

"_I love you too." Said Harry softly. She could see the truth in his eyes. He did love her. Her heart filled with joy and love for the man that lay before her. "Promise me you'll find love again. Please."_

"_No! I loved you from the moment I saw you on Platform Nine and Three Quarters! I will not find love again! I'll love you forever, and only you!" she cried fiercely. "I'll love you for as long as I live and more. Forever! I'll never let go of that love, until I meet you again! Then I'll love you more and more!" Ginny's tears slid down her cheeks and onto the grass._

_**Love can touch us one time,**_

_**And last for a lifetime,**_

__

_**And never let go till were one.**_

_Harry reached up and wiped away her tears. She leaned into his caress. She felt her heart swell with love for him._

"_Promise me you'll be happy again. That you'll get married and have children with the man you love." He said and coughed. Silent tears were running down into the grass. _

"_How can I if you're dead?" she said._

"_You'll have to find love again. Think how unbearable it would be for me to look down on you, and watch you being depressed for the rest of your life." He said this with his heart in his eyes._

"_Unbearable for you!! How do you think I'll feel being down here on my own without you!! That's unbearable for me!!" She was crying so hard now that Harry was having trouble to catch what she was saying. She hugged him to her and continued to cry. She wept for her family, for her friends, for her teachers, for the unknown people who had died in this war, but most of all, she wept for Harry. For the man she was about to lose. For the man she loved with all her life._

"_I'll never find another one than you, Harry. My life will go on here, but my heart will always belong to you. It will follow you to wherever you will go." She bent down and kissed him._

_**Love was when I loved you,**_

_**One true time, I hold you,**_

_**In my life, we'll always go on.**_

"_Gin, I'm so sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper now. He looked at her with sad eyes._

"_No!! You'll not leave me! Harry!!" She cried. He was visibly fading. She could see that he was fighting hard to stay with her._

"_Gin, I love you so much. I'm sorry." He drew one big breath, and let it out. His eyes closed. He didn't take another_

"_No. Harry!! __**Harry!!**__" She cried his name over and over again. She sobbed uncontrollably. She felt her heart break. She made a vow to herself to never love again. She'd spare her heart for him when she to, passed on._

Ginny kicked off her slippers. She had held that vow. She had never fallen in love again. She felt that she owed it to Harry.

She climbed into bed and was asleep within minutes. She drew one deep breath, but did not take another.

100 years. She passed on to the next great adventure.

_**Never, far, wherever you are,**_

__

_**I believe that my hear does go on, **_

_**Once more, you open the door,**_

_**And your here in my heart,**_

_**And my heart does go on and on.**_

"_Where am I?"_ Thought Ginny. She was in a weird land it seemed. She looked around. She gasped. Her body was no longer the wrinkly 100 year old one. It was just as it looked like when she was 16. She continued to look around. The place looked oddly familiar. There was a path up to a big castle. She began to walk. When she was up by the big oak door, it struck her. _"Oak doors? I'm at Hogwarts!!" She hadn't been there for 84 years. _ She opened the doors, and was met with waves upon waves of noise. There had to be over one hundred people in the entrance hall, and they were all applauding.

They where applauding for _her._ Why was she there? When she looked around, she realized. She was in the next great adventure. She had to be. There were so many people there that she knew where dead. They were all formed so that they created an aisle up to the door leading into the Great Hall. There was Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, Neville and Luna holding hands, Michael Corner, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Madam Hooch and many people she didn't even know. Everyone that had died in the war against Voldemort.

She opened the doors to the Great Hall and the noise was tremendous! Everyone where clapping and cheering. There stood her family. Fred and George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ron, who was holding Hermione.

Ginny continued her walk up the aisle of people until she stopped. There was Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Dumbledore and James and Lily Potter. _Potter._ Behind them, a slightly taller figure turned around to look at her. Tall and muscular. Unruly black hair and eyes that blazed with emerald green flames and most of all,_ love_. _Harry_. Her Harry.

"Harry!!" Ginny ran as fast as her legs could run, and didn't stop until she was up with Harry.

"Ginny." Hearing his voice saying her name again made her eyes fill with tears. They just stood and looked at each other. Drinking in each other's presence. Neither one spoke. They didn't need to. Then with a cry, they threw themselves into each other's arms. Then they kissed. I wasn't a normal kiss. It was filled with passion and with relief that they where once again reunited in each other's arms, but most of all, it was filled with_ love._

_**You're here, there's nothing to fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on,**_

_**We'll stay forever this way,**_

__

_**You are safe in my heart,**_

_**And my heart will go on and on.**_

After all these years, they were reunited.

After many years of longing.

After years of crying.

After years of heartache.

They were reunited.

Her heart found his, and they moulded together to one. One heart filled with friendship, passion and most importantly of all, _love._

_Fin_

**After note; ****Please review!! This is my first fanfic and I want to know how it was!! And just so you know; I cried whiles I wrote this.**


End file.
